a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens that provides a wide field-of-view and relatively low optical distortion.
b. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wide-angle lenses often impart optical distortion to the images. Particularly, as the viewing angle increases, optical distortions may rapidly increase and image edges are liable to be compressed to deteriorate image qualities. To solve this problem, an optical lens with a narrow field-of-view is often provided instead. However, it is desirable to provide an optical lens that may achieve a wide field-of-view, low optical distortions, low fabrication costs and good imaging qualities.